gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Courage and Loyalty (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 22 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 23 | a-next-episode = }} Courage and Loyalty (Japanese: 勇気と忠誠) is the 22nd episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis High Admiral Willibald Joachim von Merkatz scores a victory for the Lippstadt League in the Battle of Schann-tau but notes that it does not have a significant impact on the course of the war. Upon his return to Geiersburg Fortress, he finds out that Marquis Wilhelm von Littenheim has left the fortress with his fleet to recover the territories conquered by Siegfried Kircheis. Because of its lack of discipline and overconfidence of its commanders, the Littenheim Fleet is defeated; while escaping, Littenheim's flagship opens fire on allies who are in the way. After he reaches Garmisch Fortress, Littenheim is killed by his men, enraged by his dishonourable action. Later on, Reinhard von Lohengramm's fleet arrives in the vicinity of Geiersburg Fortress. The Lippstadt Forces attacks him but is utterly beaten and has to be rescued by Merkatz to avoid a complete destruction. Appendices Memorable quotes "Loyalty...? A beautiful word. But it is abused whenever it becomes convenient." :– Konrad Rinnesal, to Siegfried Kircheis "Don't be so mad. Duke Braunschweig is an ill man. Mentally. It's an illness bred from the five hundred year tradition of privilege for the nobility." :– Willibald Joachim von Merkatz, to Bernhard von Schneider Music *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 8 in G major (Op. 88/B. 163): IV. Allegro ma non troppo (00:01:30) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 9: III. Rondo-Burleske: Allegro assai. Sehr trotzig (00:02:23) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): III. Scherzo: Sehr schnell - Trio: Etwas langsamer (00:06:21) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: I. Adagio (00:12:24) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): IV. Finale: Bewegt, doch nicht schnell (00:14:15) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 6 in A minor: II. Scherzo: Wuchtig (00:16:16) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Hironaka Masashi as Siegfried Kircheis *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Kobayashi Osamu as Otho von Braunschweig *Inoue Makio as Ansbach *Futamata Issei as Flegel *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Hayami Shō as Adalbert von Fahrenheit *Terashima Mikio as Wilhelm von Littenheim *Hashi Takaya as Ernest Mecklinger *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Ikeda Shūichi as Ulrich Kesler *Hori Katsunosuke as Cornelius Lutz *Genda Tesshō as Karl Gustav Kempff *Okabe Masaaki as August Samuel Wahlen *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Inagaki Satoru as Konrad Rinnesal *Nakata Jōji as Leopold Schumacher *Tokuhiro Natsuo as Rauditz *Kikuchi Masami as Konrad von Modell *Shioya Yoku as Alfred von Landsberg *Hayashi Kazuo as Horst Sinzer *Satō Hiroyuki as Sanders *Kiyokawa Motomu as Armsdorf *Ataka Makoto as Emil von Reckendorf *Yasuhara Yoshito as Boris Konev *Ogata Kenichi as Marinesk *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Yamada Katsuhisa *Episode Director: Yamada Katsuhisa *Animation Director: Noda Takuo Category:LOGH episodes